paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A missing piece of her heart
"Mama..?" "Oh Harper, Sweetheart, are you alright?" Brooke turned from the dishes to see her youngest daughter standing behind her, a sad look on her tiny face. She stopped and dried her paws, turning of the running faucet to kneel next to the puppy. "Where's big brother?" The puppy questioned softly, her golden-brown eyes shifting from the floor and up to meet her mother's bright blue orbs. "Chase is getting ready for bed...I thought I asked him to help you too-" "N-no.....Fletchie......Where's Fletchie?" Brooke sucked in her breath, ears folding back sadly. Her teenaged son had left a little while ago to live with her former mate's sister due to some recent behavings... Harper had noticed his absence quickly, but had seemed chipper whenever Brooke replied he'd be home soon. It had been a week now, and Harper was starting to look more and more disappointed with every answer. ".....He's....Not back yet, sweetheart... Chase-! Can you help your sister brush her teeth?" "Yes mama-!" Brooke sighed and nudged the little pup gently towards the hallway. "Go get ready for bed with Chase, I'll be in to tuck you into bed shortly, alright my little sugar-cookie?" Harper nodded quietly, casting her eyes down towards the floor as she dragged her blanket with her towards the bathroom. Brooke sighed and turned back towards the sink solemnly, turning on the hot water to finish her chore. _____ "Harper?" Brooke poked her head into her daughter's room, where she found the tiny puppy struggling to pull a thick book from the top of her toy-box. "Sweetheart why aren't you in your bed?" "I wanted a story......" Harper answered back, her normally cheerful, squeaky voice turned into a soft, quiet whisper. Brooke looked at the book, and looked back at her daughter, who had started sniffling. It broke her heart when she saw a giant tear splashing onto the cover. "It was Fletchie's turn.... To read...." The small shepherd murmured, rubbing her paw against her nose. "he makes the best voices.....Why isn't he home, mama?" Brooke felt her heart lurch in her chest as her daughter stared up at her with watery eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks as the toddler sniffled and whimpered. With a soft sigh, she leaned down and nuzzled her daughters head against her muzzle, pulling her closer with her paw. "....It's complicated, sweetheart.... Fletcher is just...going through something right now- but I'm sure he'll be back soon....." Brooke stood up, thinking of something Fletcher had left behind. "Stay right here, mommy will be right back." the sleek shepherd left the room for a few moments, but then came back with a stuffed mouse. "This used to be Fletcher's as a baby.... But he was going to give it to you for your birthday....I think you need it more right now though...." Harper sniffled and took the stuffed animal into her paws. It wasn't a small mouse, it was more of a rounded-pillow, with a cute little mouse nose, ears and a tail. Easy for her to cuddle, which she did as she pulled it close to her. "I'll name it Fletchie..." She smiled through her tears, continuing to hug it close as Brooke lifted her by the scruff and placed her in bed. "....Mommy..?" "Yes, sugar-cookie?" "....Will you sleep with me tonight..?" Brooke nodded her head, curling around her daughter on the large plush bed. She pulled the blankets around them as Harper cuddled close into her mother's chest. "....I miss Fletcher....." Harper sighed softly as she started to doze off, the warmth from Brooke easily lulling her into slumber. Brooke licked the top of Harper's head before laying her own head down to rest. "I know sweetie......" Her eyes drifted up to the window, where she watched the moon and stars start to glow in the vast night sky. "I miss him too...." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Shorts Category:Short stories Category:Stories based around the Shepherd Family Category:Sad Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Shepherd Family